1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an ORI-inhibited and deposit-resistant motor fuel composition. More particularly, this invention relates to a motor fuel composition comprising a reaction product obtained by reacting a dibasic acid anhydride, a polyoxyalkylene diamine, and a heterocyclic azole.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 302,494, filed Jan. 27, 1989 discloses a haze, oxidation and corrosion-resistant diesel engine lubricant composition comprising a major amount of a hydrocarbon lubricating oil and a minor amount of the reaction product of a dibasic acid anhydride, a polyoxyalkylene diamine, and a heterocyclic azole.
Co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 302,492, filed Jan. 27, 1989, discloses an ORI-inhibited and deposit-resistant motor fuel composition comprising a minor amount of the reaction product of a dibasic acid anhydride, a polyoxyalkylene monoamine, and an n-alkyl-alkylene diamine.
Co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 245,591, filed September 19, 1988 discloses an ORI-in1hibited motor fuel composition comprising the reaction product of one or more aliphatic carboxylic acids and a polyoxyalkylene diamine.
Co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 211,937, filed June 27, 1988, discloses a motor fuel composition comprising the reaction product of (i) a hydrocarbyl-substituted dibasic acid anhydride and (ii) a polyoxyalkylene diamine and an optional polymeric component which is a polyolefin polymer/copolymer, or mixtures thereof, of a C.sub.2 -C.sub.10 hydrocarbon.
Co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 84,354, filed Aug. 12, 1987 discloses a motor fuel composition comprising (I) the reaction product of the polyoxyalkylene diamine of co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,851, a dibasic acid anhydride, and a hydrocarbyl polyamine, and (II) a mixture comprising polyisobutylene ethylene diamine and polyisobutylene in a hydrocarbon solvent.
Co-assigned U.S. patent application Ser. No. 158,424 filed Feb. 19, 1988 discloses a motor fuel composition comprising the reaction pro duct of the polyoxyalkylene diamine of U.S. 4,747,851, a dibasic acid anhydride, hydocarbyl polyamine. An optional additional polymer/copolymer additive with a molecular weight of 500-3500 may also be employed in conjunction with the reaction product additive.
Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,747,851 discloses a motor fuel composition comprising a polyoxyalkylene diamine compound of the formula: ##STR1## where c has a value from about 5-150, b+d has a value from about 5-150, and a+e has a value from about 2-12, either alone or in combination with a polymer/copolymer additive.
Co-assigned U.S. 4,659,337 discloses the use of the reaction product of maleic anhydride, a polyether polyamine containing oxyethylene and oxypropylene ether moieties, and a hydrocarbyl polyamine in a gasoline motor fuel to reduce engine ORI and provide carburetor detergency.
Co-assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,659,336 discloses the use of the mixture of: (i) the reaction product of maleic anhydride, a polyether polyamine containing oxyethylene and oxypropylene ether moieties, and a hydrocarbyl polyamine; and (ii) a polyolefin polymer/copolymer as an additive in motor fuel compositions to reduce engine ORI.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,604,103 discloses a motor fuel deposit control additive for use in internal combustion engines which maintains cleanliness of the engine intake system without contributing to combustion chamber deposits or engine ORI. The additive disclosed is a hydrocarbyl polyoxyalkylene polyamine ethane of molecular weight range 300-2500 having the formula ##STR2## where R is a hydrocarbyl radical of from 1 to about 30 carbon atoms; R' is selected from methyl and ethyl; x is an integer from 5 to 30; and R" and R'" are independently selected from hydrogen and --(CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 NH-)y-H where y is an integer from 0-5.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,198,306 (Lewis) discloses the use of hydrocarbyl poly (oxyalkylene) aminoesters which are monoesters
of a hydrocarbyl-terminated poly (oxyalkylene) alcohol and a monocarboxylic C.sub.2 -C.sub.20 (amino-substituted) alkanoic acid as an ORI-controlling additive in motor fuel compositions.